Shinku's mission
by shelbylove
Summary: Shinku and with the help of Amethyst finds out where Sosaski's and Hina's rosa mysticas. But they were stolen! What will happen next find out in this adventure. This is the sequal to "Amethyst meets the rozen maiden dolls".
1. Chapter 1:Stolen and an old foe

Amethyst-Hey Shinku do you think I could help you bring Sosasaki and Hina back?

Shinku-Of course but how can you do that?

Amethyst-I think I know where they are follow me.

Shinku-Okay I hope you're right.(they walked through the mirror)

Amethyst-AHA I knew we would find you here Laplace so where are they?

Laplace-Well I'm afriad someone stole them I'm not sure who I wish you luck

Amethyst-Thanks anyway come on Shinku we have to find out who did this!

Shinku-Indeed but how there are no clues to help us.

Amethyst-You'll see now follow me.

Zim-Amethyst Shinku how did it go?

Shinku-They were stolen.

Suisaskei-WHAT GRRRR..Who could have done such a thing!

Amethyst-Were about to find out. Computer show us what's on this security tape.

Computer-Okay here you go.(We see that Silvia has stolen them)

Amethyst-W-What no no no no no!

Shinku-What is it Amethyst?

Amethyst-I know that theif but she's supposed to be dead!

Zim-Yeah Shadow destroyed her!

Shinku-How is this possible?

Amethyst-There's only one way for it to be possible Someone cast the resurection spell on her! Oh Dad I'm so scared of what she could do this time(in tears)

Zim-Don't worry we'll defeat her once and for all!

Shinku-Um who is she exactly?

Zim-Silvia. She had a crush on me but rejected her, years later she kidnapped me but I was saved by Dib. Two days later I met and fell in love with Crystal. Amethyst arrived two weeks later not long after that Silvia kidnapped her but I got her free that following spring break she kidnapped Amethyst again when Amethyst had the virous of doom. We won eventually with her dead.

Suisaseki-Wow that woman doesn't know when to give up does she?!

Amethyst-(with angry tears in her eyes)No she doesn't I'll make her pay for all she's done to me and the ones I care about! But first we need to figure out who brought her back and why.


	2. Chapter 2: the new boss

Silvia-I got the roza mystica's Master

Man-Well done you were worth resurrecting Now let's head home to begin the next part of our plan.

Silvia-Yes but what are you planning that involves me?

Man-I'll explain it to you when we get home.

Silvia-Okay

AT THE HOME BASE

Man-Well You want your revenge right

Silvia-Right

Man-I'm here to help you but you'll help me in return.

Silvia-And what would that be?

Man-You will find out in due time.

MEANWHILE ON EARTH

Zim-I know who we can ask. Computer get us contact the Wisest.

Computer-Yes sir.

Wisest-Why hello there what can I do for you?

Amethyst-We just discovered that someone resurrected Silvia!

Wisest-WHAT! I'll go check to see who did this.

Amethyst-Thank you.

Wisest-Well it was Slenderman!

Amethyst-I never heard of him.

Wisest-Neither have I?

Amethyst-Well I know who I can ask thank you Princess Amethyst signing off.(they go to Dib's house)

Dib-Hey guys what's wrong?

Amethyst-Slenderman resurrected Silvia and she took Sosaski's and Hina's roza mysticas!

Dib-(he had a look of dread and confusion on his face)W-what Slenderman is real!

Amethyst-Yes but we don't know anything about him so who is he?

Dib-He is a tall faceless wears a black suit and red tie he can make tentacles come out of his back.

Amethyst-(she was freaked out by this)Oh is that all?!

Dib-Oh he also stalks people and kidnaps people especially children what he does with them is unknown.

Amethyst-Um excuse me I need a minute.

Dib-Of course

Amethyst-(she fainted)

Zim-Amethyst are you okay can you hear me?!

Amethyst-Yeah sorry but this is overwelming!

Dib-Sorry

Amethyst-It's okay I'm the one who asked.


	3. Chapter 3:Slenderman's Arrival

Slenderman-So do you understand the plan Silvia?

Silvia-Of course Master.I've been doing some research to see how much humans know about you and two this stood out to me. First they don't know what you do with the kidnapped people I say we have an advantage. And 2nd two girls stabbed a girl 19 times and then ran away to go find what they think is a make-believe mansion.

Slenderman-Good you will soon have your revenge! That mansion is where we'll go for the rest of the plan.

Silvia-Cool. Now let's go to earth.

MEANWHILE AT ZIM'S BASE

Amethyst-I know we can find her she has that tracker on her pak right?

Zim-Let me see.(he looks up her name in the tracking map)No she somehow ripped it off.

Amethyst-WHAT!

Shinku-But we can't give up on our sisters.

Amethyst-Who said we're giving up. It's just going to be harder than we thought.

Shinku-That's good now-(all of a sudden she sees a ship land in the distant forest)Wow let's go check that out.

Amethyst-Alright be we must stay alert and careful.

Zim-Right let's go get in my ship.

Kirakishou-Why can't we just walk?

Dib-It's 40 miles away.

Kirakishou-Okay makes sense let's hurry!

Amethyst-Hang on a sec I don't feel so good(she passes out)

Zim-Huh Amethyst!? We have to get her home so we help her.(They start running to the base)

Back at Slenderman's ship

Slenderman-Welcome to my mansion.

Silvia-Wow it's huge.

Slenderman-Thanks follow me and I'll show you your room.

Silvia-Thank you.

Slenderman-(they went up 3 flights of stairs)Here is your room.

Silvia- It's beautiful.

Slenderman-I know well I gave Amethyst the Slender sickness so she would pass out so we can take her without a fight.

Silvia-Perfect when do we go?

Slenderman-When everyone is asleep.

Silvia-I like the way you think!

Slenderman-I know I like it creepy but doable.


	4. Chapter 4:She will be missed

Zim-Computer run a diagnosis for why Amethyst passed out!

Computer-She is under the Slender sickness whatever that means.

Dib-I do it's complicated but she'll wake eventually it's whenever he's around, his target becomes sick or cause nausea.

Zim-How do we wake her up DIB! HOW?!

Dib- I don't know but I'll try(he shakes her gently but firmly)Come on Amethyst wake up.(It doesn't work)

Zim-Well let's get her to her bedroom and check on her every hour.

Dib-Okay um zim are you okay you look weak if you know what I mean?

Zim-I think I'm going to go charge my pak Dib please keep an eye on Amethyst for me.

Dib-Sure thing sleep well

Zim-Thanks Dib I'll need it.

10 HOURS LATER

Dib-(he fell asleep now the only one awake is Kirakishou. Shinku when back home for the night)

Kirakishou-She is still asleep(sigh) Please wake up(She hears something outside)Huh what's that?

1 HOUR EARLIER WITH SLENDERMAN

Slenderman-They're all asleep it's time

Silvia-Finally I didn't Zim would ever go to sleep!

Slenderman-Well let's go before he wakes up then.

PRESENT TIME

Kirakishou-(she goes outside to see what the noise is and sees Slenderman and Silvia)

Slenderman-Amethyst I am coming for you.

Kirakishou-Hey you stay away from my Master OR ELSE!

Silvia-I'll deal with her-(she is stopped in her tracks when she and Slenderman were bounded by Kirakishou white rose vines)Hey release us and we won't have to hurt you!(Slenderman broke free with his tentacles and went to grab Amethyst)

Kirakishou-NOO!(She tries to bound him again but failed)

Slenderman-She will be missed let's get out of here

Silvia-Really awesome!

Kirakishou-(she carefully followed them)Huh a mansion?


	5. Chapter 5:Taken and Revenge

Kirakishou-I have to get the others(she flies off to the base)

THE NEXT MORNING

Zim-Kirakishou what happened?

Kirakishou-They took Amethyst to a mansion in the nearby forest.

Zim-WHAT BUT-

Kirakishou-I tried to protect her but the Slenderman was too strong.

Zim-Well let's go and thank you for doing what you could.

Kirakishou-Of course she's special.

Zim-No doubt about it

AT THE MANSION

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I woke up but I didn't know where I was "Uhh Where am I what's going on?" I said thinking someone would hear me then I saw I was chained to the bed frame then Silvia came into the room. "Hello Amethyst long time no see hahah!" she said. "What are you up to YOU SCUM!" I screamed. "Now now Amethyst there is no reason for you to yell" she said. "Are you kidding me I'm at your mercy again and it kills me to admit that!" I said in fear and annoyance. "Really does it now. Come on it's time for breakfast then after that is revenge!" she said. NOO! Whatever your going to do you won't do it before we stop you for good HAHAHA!" I said with pride I will refuse to break because of her again. "We'll see about that! Well time for meat cakes HAHAHA!" she said "You wouldn't dare!"I said knowing what would happen if I ate meat. "Eat up or I'll force feed you!" she said as I saw the Slenderman staring at me! "What did you do with the Roza mysticas!" I said out of impatiens. "Not telling now eat!" Silvia commanded. I had no choice in this situation. "Fine…...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain and agony! "Humm how interesting" Slenderman said as he watched me suffer.

ON THE WAY TO THE MANSION

Zim-Come on we have to get Amethyst and the rosa mysticas back!

Dib-We know but we can't keep up will you slow down just a little bit?

Zim- Sorry but it's like you said Dib we don't know what Slenderman does with his victims.

Kirakishou-Especially with Silvia on his side right?

Zim-Exactly look there it is

IN THE MANSION

Silvia-It's time to perform the spell(they performed the spell Amethyst passed out)

Amethyst-(she woke up)Uhh What was thaaaaaaa AAAAHHH!(SHE IS NOW A ROZEN MAIDEN DOLL)


	6. Chapter 6:Revenge is sweet

Amethyst-I'm ...I'm

Silvia-That's right you're a rozen maiden doll now which means you can never kill me ever! And know why? Slenderman used his resurrection spell not ours so it's not temporary! Also your royal powers are useless in that form and nobody and I mean nobody but me can reverse the process so in joy HAHAHA!

Slenderman-Well Silvia come with me and I'll tell you what you will do for me in return.(he went into another room signaling for Silvia to follow him)

Silvia-Of course.(she entered the room and Slenderman closed the door)

Amethyst's P.O.V-I didn't know what Slenderman was going to ask Silvia to do but I doubt it would be saving the planet. "Now what do I do?" I said thinking out loud.

MEANWHILE WITH ZIM AND THE OTHERS

Zim-Well let's sneak in shall we?

Shinku-Indeed they will pay for taking my sisters' rosa mysticas and taking our friend!(They cautiously ran to the door) Well who would like to do the honor of knocking down the door?

Zim-Me of course!(he kicked the door but it wouldn't budge)No!

MEANWHILE WITH SILVIA AND SLENDERMAN

Slenderman-Well I would like you to be my girlfriend and keep taking children with me.

Silvia-(she blushed)Why do love me? I mean I'll do it but-

Slenderman-You are just like me, so beautiful, and I can see you have so much talent!

Silvia-Aww no one has ever said something like that to me before.

Slenderman-(he reveals his mouth so Silvia could kiss it. And they kiss passionately!)

Silvia-I do have one more question what are we going to do with the children I'm just curious I don't care for their well being if that's what you're thinking.

Slenderman-I let them live here for a week then I make them my servants.

Silvia-I like it hey maybe if Amethyst somehow gets back to normal we can make her servant don't you think because I know you do it by mind control right?

Slenderman-Right and I like that I idea I might have been able to take easily but I know she is super powerful.

Silvia-Ain't that the truth.

MEANWHILE WITH ZIM AND THE OTHERS

Zim-Shinku do you think you can try?

Shinku-Yes. Holya!(Holya broke the spell that keep intruders out)Now try it Zim

Zim-Okay I'm coming to save my DAUGHTER!(he kicks open the door)

Amethyst's P.O.V.-I heard the door open very loudly."Hello is anyone there?" I asked as I walked to the door. I saw Dad and my friends there. "Daddy I was so scared!" I cried as I tried to jump into his arms and hug him but I couldn't reach."Amethyst what have they done to you"? Dad asked with sadness and dread. "I'll explain later but we have to go while we can"I said.


	7. Chapter 7:The cure plan

Zim-Wait What about the rosa mysticas?

Amethyst-Don't worry they're safe now let's go!(they got into Zim's ship which Dib brought over because he wanted to help)

ONCE THEY GOT BACK TO THE BASE

Zim-Now Amethyst tell us what happened.

Amethyst-Well first Silvia made me eat meat for breakfest then,She did this:Turned me into a Rozen Maiden so I couldn't use my amazing royal utopian power against her and she told me Slenderman used his resurrection spell not ours so she is truely back but I know what we can do. We have to kill Slenderman so he can't bring her back because he'll be gone then I'll destroy Silvia but first we'll threaten him so Silvia will turn me back then will do all that.

Zim-That's brilliant!

Dib-Only one problem HOW ARE WE GONNA THREATEN SLENDERMAN I'm he is THE SLENDERMAN!

Amethyst-I don't know yet but we'll figure it out.

Shinku-So what do you mean by the rosa mysticias are safe?

Amethyst-I was knocked out when Silvia turned me into a doll but I can feel Sosaski and Hina inside me. I would give them to you but then that would mean I would become a real ordinary doll and die and we can't allow that to happen you that all too well right?

Shinku-You're right but keep them safe until we can take them do our sisters' bodies

Amethyst-Of course I will you can count on you think you can teach me how to use my new Rozen Maiden powers?

Shinku-Yes let's go to the end field for that.

Amethyst-Right hehe. Dad want to come and watch?

Zim-I would love to but I need to help Dib with the plan to threaten Slenderman without anyone getting hurt or even killed.

Amethyst-Okay.

Kirria-I'll come and film it so we can show your Father later.

Amethyst-Thanks Kirria(they run to Amethyst's room)

Shinku-You ready?

Amethyst-Yes let's go(Shinku opens the doorway in Amethyst's mirror Shinku,Suisasikei,Kirakishou, Suigintou, and Kanaria go through)Let's do this(she goes through)

Shinku-First lesson we need to see your main power to find out think about hitting the bull's eye on this target(she makes a target appear in front of Amethyst)

Amethyst-Okay here I go.(she hits the target with an amethyst crystal)Wow that was awesome it's the gemstone I was named after.

Shinku-Really wow! Well let's see how the others are doing.

Amethyst-Okay let's go.


	8. Chapter 8:The cure part 1

The sun was starting to set

Slenderman-Well I saw a girl with pink hair that I would like to take(he shows Silvia the photo)

Silvia-Paige Heathcoat?! Are you sure it won't be easy.

Slenderman-Wait you know her? You know where she lives?

Silvia-Yes but all I know about where she lives is that she lives here in town.

Slenderman-She's not your friend is she? If she is so sorry we'll find a different target.

Silvia-Of course not she is on Amethyst's side and is Amethyst BFF.(she thought of an idea and gasped)Wait that's it. Slenderman my dear you have picked the most wonderful target in you life so far!

Slenderman-Really well we'll take her tonight!(Little did they know someone was spying on them!)

Shadow-(he whispered)Oh I don't think so I've got to warn them(He silently flew to Will's house and rung the doorbell)

Will-Shadow what are you doing here?

Shadow-I came to warn you Slenderman and Silvia are going to try and take Paige TONIGHT!

Will-What Why?!

Shadow-Paige is Amethyst's BFF so put the pieces together from that.

Will-We have to warn Amethyst as well so she doesn't fall for their trap.

Shadow-I'll go tell her and me and Amethyst will protect Paige okay bye

Will-Bye and hurry

Shadow-Amethyst?! What happened?

Amethyst-It's a long story but why are you here?

Shadow-I came to warn you about Silvia and Slenderman planning to kidnap Paige tonight and use her as bait or a ransom for you so let's go!

Amethyst-Okay but do mind if you carry me I can't fly?

Shadow-Of course not(he takes her in his arms)

Amethyst-(as they were flying)Thanks for coming to get me.

Shadow-No problem.

Amethyst-(she takes out her cell phone)Hey Dad I'm going to Paige's house with Shadow if I activate my tracker that means I need backup Slenderman and Silvia are planning to kidnap Paige tonight! So be ready okay?

Zim-Of course thanks for letting me know bye.

Amethyst's P.O.V.-"Bye" I said. We got to Paige's house 3 minutes later I could only hope we weren't too late. But she was fine. "Hey Paige thank Utopia you're still here!" I cried hugging her. "me too! Uuhhh" Paige said as she fainted! "Oh no the slender sickness!"I said remembering what Dib said."He's here get ready Shadow" I said as I got ready to fire my amethyst crystals."Right"Shadow said. Slenderman appeared.I thought of a plan.I fired my amethyst crystals at his head and he passed out"Yess"I said. Will grabbed a cage for Slenderman."Here"Will said. Shadow put him in the cage."Now tomorrow we'll end this once and for all.


	9. Chapter 9:The cure part 2

Amethyst-Dad we got him(she shows Zim the caged Slenderman)

Zim-Awesome now to put him in a stronger prison!(He takes Slenderman down to the cell room)

Amethyst-(sighed in relief)We did it now to find out where Silvia is-

Silvia-Found her HAHAHAHA! There is no way you'll win this time(she fires a dark beam at Amethyst)

Amethyst-(she doged)Oh really(she fires amethyst crystal s at Sivia)

Silvia-AAHH!

Slenderman-(he tried to break free to help Silvia but couldn't)Let me go!

Zim-Never.

Amethyst-Dad bring him up and bring a sword too.

Zim-On it!(after a few seconds they were with Amethyst)

Amethyst-(Opens the cage and leans the sword against the Slender Man's neck)Now turn me back or say goodbye to Slenderman!

Silvia-(with concern and fear)No don't!

Amethyst-Then do it!

Silvia-Fine(she turns Amethyst back)Now let him.

Amethyst-Shinku catch the rosa mysticas!(she saw the look on Silvia's face and hesitated on killing or letting Slenderman go)If I did what would you do?

Silvia-(she thought for it for a minute in the end she knew she needed to let go of the past)I'll never come back we'll go back to Slenderman's home land okay so please let him go I LOVE HIM!

Amethyst-(tears in her eyes)Very well but if you return to harm anyone there will be no mercy that time.(She release Slenderman)Now leave or else!

Silvia-Of course. Come on Slenderman let's go home.

Slenderman-NO! WE WILL NOT GIVE INTO THESE VILE CREATURES!

Silvia-Dear? Please let's go.

Slenderman-No don't you remember our plan if they got you to cure Amethyst!(He started to use his mind control powers)

Amethyst-(she held her head in pain trying to fight the toll)AAAAAAHHHHH! NOOOO!

Zim-Huh Amethyst are you okay? AMETHYST!

Silvia-No stop Slenderman or else!

Slenderman-(he knocks Silvia out!)NOW COME AMETHYST WE'RE LEAVING.

Amethyst-Yes Master! HAHAHA!

Shadow-NOOOO!(he kisses Amethyst with painful tears in his eyes)Come back to me

Amethyst-Uhh Shadow?

Shadow-Yes it's me.

Amethyst-OH SHADOW!(she kisses Shadow with tears in her eyes)Let's destroy him together!

Shadow-Now that I like( he turns his hands into swords)

Amethyst-(she transforms and turns her necklace into the blood sword) Die you vile scum!

Shadow-Yeah(they destroy Slenderman)

Amethyst-Whowho!(She sees Silvia still passed out and wakes her up)Oh thank Utopia you're alive!

Silvia-Kill me please!

Amethyst-Are you sure?

Silvia-YES!

Amethyst-Very well but why?

Silvia-I've had my heart broken too many times! I have nothing to live for.I don't deserve it! But please forgive me you were right about me being crazy and ignorant and also stupid I should have never tried to hurt you or your father.

Amethyst-I forgive you but I won't kill you. You don't deserve it. What you deserve is a second chance so take it but don't take advantage of it in an evil way okay.

Silvia-Okay I think I'm going to live in Slenderman's mansion.

Amethyst-Sounds wonderful. Well girls let's go to Jun's and revive your sisters.


	10. Chapter 10:The return

Shinku-Well here goes nothing(she and Sueisasaki returned the rosa mysticas)

Hina-Huh Shinku is that you!

Shinku-Yes it's me.

Hina-HAHAHAHA! Yay I missed you all so much!

Sosaski-Huh Sueisaski? But how am I?

Sueisaski-OH SOSASKI I'm so happy to see you.

Sosaski-Me too and I'm so sorry for leaving like that.

Sueisaski-I forgive come meet some new friends.

Amethyst-Hi I'm Princess Amethyst of the planet of Utopia

Zim-I'm her Father Zim

Julie-I'm Zim's girlfriend Sargent Julie of the Utopian army.

Shadow-I'm Prince Shadow of the planet Demontia and Amethyst's boyfriend.

Rachel-I'm Shadow's older Sister Princess Rachel.

Dib-I'm Dib Membrane

Gretchen-I'm Dib's girlfriend

Will-I'm Will Heathcoat I'm Rachel's boyfriend.

Paige-I'm Paige Heatcoat Will's little Sister.

Jason-I'm Jason Fang I'm Paige's boyfriend.

Hina-Hi hehehahaha Um what are you six?(She said looking at the aliens and Jason)

Zim-I'm Irken

Julie-I'm Utopian of course.

Amethyst-I'm half Irken and Utopian. Which is very rare we call them and me mixes.

Hina-How does that work?

Amethyst-It happens when a Utopian and an Irken touch each other without their gloves on the bonding process begins. They could either have several Irkens and Utopian babies or a mix it all depends on the type of Irken.

Hina-Oh Wow!

Rachel-Well me and Shadow are Deamontians. Were the last of our kind.

Sosaski-Wow I'm so sorry for your loss.

Shadow-Thanks but it was all my doing under the influence of Doom. The most dangerous foe we've ever faced and was my Uncle. But he was a trader! (his eyes were filling with angry tears)

Rachel-Oh come here Shadow(she opened up her arms for Shadow to run into)

Shadow-(he ran over and the cried in their embrace)I love you Sis!

Rachel-I love too.I'm so sorry I promised I would protect you no matter what!

Sueisaski-Wow Rachel you remind me of well me about protecting my little sister.

Rachel-Really?

Sueisaski-Yes I said the samething you just said a long time ago and failed.I blamed myself for not being strong enough!

Rachel-Wow that insane that we're this alike!

Shinku-Indeed now time to-

Rozen-I've decided that Alice is not as important to me as you all are.

Shinku-Wonderful


End file.
